Davina and Kol
The romantic relationship between the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson and the witch, Davina Claire. Kol (possessing Kaleb Westphall) and Davina first met in the season two premiere. Originally, Davina was completely ignorant of Kaleb's real identity, but she eventually discovers the truth''.'' She is rightfully furious, startled and at first untrusting of him. Due to Kol's tendency to flirt, their chemistry and mutual love of magic, their relationship blossomed. Unexpectedly, Kol was hexed by his brother leading to his death, and leaving Davina devastated. Eventually, Davina becomes regent of the 9 New Orleans covens and tries to bring him back in the season finale but Kol's siblings were forced to hijacked her spell. In season three, Davina was still adamant on bringing Kol back. She reunites with him by consuming poison and venturing into the Ancestral Plane where he is trapped. She is at first startled by his original body, and has trouble adjusting, but she quickly reconciles with the change when Kol reassures her. Davina eventually resurrected Kol in his true body,'' as an Original Vampire. Kol, wanting to be a better man for Davina, promises her that he would control his bloodlust, declaring that she was worth being good for. Kol's vampire nature however, continues to be a troubling complication in their relationship. 'They are known as "Kolvina" by the fans. ''' Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= In Wild at Heart, Davina uses magic to cross over into The Ancestral Plane where she runs into Kol who is hiding from The Ancestors. He takes her to Rousseau's where Davina shows Kol the spell which can bring him back to life. Recognising that it's The Strix's work, Kol lies to her, saying it's a fake, however Davina calls him out on the lie. Kol tells her she needs to find other way one that doesn't involve The Strix however the lights start flickering and thats their cue to hide from The Ancestors who are coming in the bar. Knowing Davina needs to get back to her physical body back at in her old room Kol takes her throughout the back alleys to get there, but Kara shows up and attacks them. Ariane comes to their recuse and sends Kara away. However at this point more ancestors know their location and Kol distracts them so they wouldn't get Davina who makes it back to the psychical plane with Ariane. In Heart Shaped Box, Davina summoned Kol's spirit and he was happy to see her but disappointed to see she had joined the Sisters. She assured him it was a means to an end but their reunion was interrupted by Aya. Kol was familiar with Aya, surprised that she hadn't been killed yet. Aya told him he would remain a ghost unless he helped them with the final ingredient to the de-linking spell. Kol said he'd talk, but only to Davina. She secluded that the missing ingredient was Hayley's heart. With lead the remaining sisters to go kill Hayley. Kol told her to use the candle and Kol's spirit to knock herself out and her connection with the Sisters would bring them down too. Davina took his advice and was knocked out. Kol crouched beside her, lamenting that it was definitely their worst date ever. When Davina awoke, Kol sat beside her and said watching her sleep was the best experience he had had in months. He told her he appreciated her efforts to bring him back but that Aya never kept her promises. When Davina confessed her love for Kol, she kissed him just as the candle went out and he vanished. In A Streetcar Named Desire, after Davina Claire successfully unlinked Klaus from his sire line, the spell and amount of magic drained from Klaus created a Nexus Vorti. Davina, having saved the blood of both Elijah and Klaus from the de-linking spell, used the blood of the two brothers, along with Kol's ashes, as the ingredients for the spell to bring Kol back. This was the same spell Rebekah wanted to use before Aya had her witch destroy it to spite Rebekah. Once combined, Davina channeled the new Nexus Vorti energies for the power to cast the spell, and successfully resurrected Kol Mikaelson as an Original Vampire. Kol smiles at Davina, and tells her he always had faith in her. In An Old Friend Calls, Kol awoke after being asleep for three days following his revival, saying that his body being reconstructed from ash had taken a lot out of him. Davina was overjoyed to see him standing but he revealed by putting his hand in sunlight that he had returned as an Original Vampire, his original body brought back to the state it was prior to his first death. Davina was concerned, having only ever really known Kol as a witch. Kol knew that Davina had heard the stories about how he was a violent lunatic as a vampire but assured her that he'd be able to control himself now that he had a reason to be better. He asked her to make him a new daylight ring so they could pay his family a visit, despite her concern that Klaus would kill her for breaking his sireline. When they arrived at the compound, Klaus immediately attacked Davina but was thrown off by Kol, who greeted his brother with a cheeky smile. Klaus was shocked by his brother's return and Elijah and Freya soon joined him, all in disbelief. Davina explained that she had revived him thanks to the power left over from Klaus' sireline breaking. Klaus embraced his younger brother happily, while Kol and Elijah awkwardly greeted each other. Kol also met Freya, having heard the story of his long-lost sister. Kol was updated on Klaus's worry that his sireline would come for him now that the line was broken, however, Davina wasn't allowed in the family discussion, much to Kol's annoyance. However, he promised he would make it up to her later. Kol later went to Davina to have their date that he had promised her. After telling her that it wasn't his time as a witch with magic that had changed him, it was meeting Davina. The two of them shared a romantic night, having sex for the first time. Soundtrack |-|Season Two= * More Than You Know- Billie Holiday (Davina & Kol dance in Lafayette Cemetery, I Love You, Goodbye) |-|Season Three= * More Than You Know- Billie Holiday (Kol dances with Davina to remind her of their last night together , Wild at Heart) * I Will Love You- Gin Wigmore (Davina tells Kol she loves him for the first time, Heart Shaped Box) * Lost It All- Jill Andrews (Davina resurrects Kol, A Streetcar Named Desire) * For You- Serena Ryder (Davina & Kol dance and sleep together for the first time, An Old Friend Calls) Quotes |-|Season Two= :Kol (to [[Davina Claire|'Davina']]): "You obviously need me." :- Rebirth ---- : Kol (to Davina) : "I didn't just ask you out here 'cause you're gorgeous." '' : : : 'Kol' (to 'Davina) : "I know your story, Davina. You're practically famous-- you're the Harvest Girl who told them all to shove it. I'm a lot like you; don't really believe in rules and authority. Your courage should be celebrated." :- Alive and Kicking ---- : '''Kol (to Davina) : "It appears someone has knocked you head over heels, quite literally. I thought I'd have that honor." '' : : : 'Kol' (to 'Davina) : "I never really liked dull girls anyway." '' : : : 'Kol (to Davina) : "Are you slicked ? Those sad eyes might fool some people, but not me. I know what you're after. You've got a lecherous heart, Davina Claire. I won't be used, not for my body nor my medicinal herbs. We can hold hands, that's it." '' : : : 'Kol' (to 'Davina) : "Whatever it is you're up to, you can tell me when you're good and ready." '' : - ''Live and Let Die ---- : '''Kol (to Davina) : "My mother said, kill the spell or kill her, and I happen to like you." : : : Davina (to Kol) : "Just show me the spell, Kaleb, Kol, or whatever your name is!" : : : Kol (to Davina) : "We should get out of here" : : : Davina (to Kol) : "I'm out to get even with Klaus, and you're going to help me." : - Red Door ---- : Davina ' (to 'Kol) : "Kinda hard to rest when there's a thousand year old psycho in the next bed." :Kol (to Davina) : "You say that, I sound like a bit of a creeper." : : : Davina '(to 'Kol) : "Can you just stop ? Calling me darling, and trying to be funny and all of... that." : Kol '(to 'Davina) : "Most girls like this but then you're not like most girls, are you ?" : : : Kol ' (to 'Davina) : "I have been trying to charm you and your resistance is as impressive as it is baffling." : : : Kol ' (to 'Davina) : "Do you have any fun with magic or is it all just angst and child sacrifice with you lot ?" : : : Davina (to Kol) : "I can't believe your mom sent you here to flirt with me." : Kol (to Davina) : "No, love, she sent me to follow you. The flirting bit was me." : : : Kol (to Davina) : "Kemiya's about... it's about chemistry. It's about connection, and after what happened with the white oak stake, I don't think you can deny what we have. So, here. Hold my hand." : Davina (to Kol) : "Is the hand holding really necessary?" :Kol (to Davina) : "We could make out, but that would be entirely distracting." : : : Kol '(to 'Davina) : "Davina Claire, we're gonna change everything." '' : : : 'Kol (to '''Davina) : "A witch needs a coven even if it is just two." : : : Kol '(to 'Davina) : "You're going to like me, Davina Claire, and I'm going to let you pretend for a while that you don't already." : - Chasing the Devil’s Tail ---- : Kol '(to 'Davina) : "Quite nice of you, coming to my rescue like that." : Davina '(to 'Kol) : "You know, it's a good thing you didn't steal the stake from me. Or I would have been the one torturing you." : - The Brothers That Care Forgot ---- : Kol '(to 'Davina): "Since this is the best day I’ve had in the last two centuries, I made a wish for you. Close your eyes." : - ''The Map of Moments'' ---- : Kol '(to 'Davina) : "Pretty girl to the rescue, eh?" : - Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire ---- : Kol '(to [[Davina Claire|'Davina]]) : "Not having second thoughts are you? You were the one that wanted to get rid of the bastard without hurting your friends." : Davina '(to [[Kol Mikaelson|'Kol]]): "I'm past second thoughts." : Kol '(to [[Davina Claire|'Davina]]): "That's my girl." : - Sanctuary ---- : Kol '(to 'Davina): "I know that we're in a cemetery right now, and I happen to be terminal. But you've gotta admit the stars are lovely." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "How can you joke right now?" : Kol '(to [[Davina Claire|'Davina]]): "I'm not. Under the same stars there's some guy, and he's with his girl. He thinks he's got all the time in the world, and he's right... And I hate him." : - ''I Love You, Goodbye'' |-|Season Three= :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Come on, you don't recognise this roguish grin?" : :Davina (to Kol): "God, I missed you. And for the record, I like this face just fine." :- Wild at Heart ---- :[[Davina Claire|'Davina']] (to [[Kol Mikaelson|'Kol']]):'' "'We've wasted so much time." :[[Kol Mikaelson|'''Kol]]'' ''(to [[Davina Claire|'Davina']]):'' "'Hardly. Watching you sleep has been the most fun I've had in months." :[[Davina Claire|'''Davina]]'' ''(to [[Kol Mikaelson|'Kol']]):'' "'I'll bring you back soon, she promised." :Kol (to '''Davina): "I appreciate you trying, but Aya never keeps her promises. Seriously, darling, you need to let me go. The longer you stay in this coven, the more dangerous it becomes for you." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "Then I'll bring you back and we'll take them on together. We can do anything, can't we? Please... I love you, Kol Mikaelson.'''" :Kol (to '''Davina): "Well in that case, you best kiss me before I go." :- Heart Shaped Box ---- :[[Kol Mikaelson|'Kol' ]](to [[Davina Claire|'Davina']]) : "I never doubted you for a second, Davina Claire.'" :- A Streetcar Named Desire ---- :Davina '(to 'Kol): "Kol, I've heard the stories; when you were a vampire, you were-''" :[[Kol Mikaelson|'Kol''' ]](to [[Davina Claire|'Davina']]): "A psychotic maniac... But I didn't have you. You're worth being good for. I promise you, you can trust me." : :[[Kol Mikaelson|'Kol' ]](to [[Davina Claire|'Davina']]): "At the risk of sounding too forward, I need you to put a ring on this finger." :Davina '(to 'Kol): "As for the magic… If you ever get the urge, there are other ways. You don’t have to do magic to feel it." :- An Old Friend Calls ---- :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Elijah is just going to go for it! Let Finn steal a body and start a new life!" : Davina '(to 'Kol): "You need to calm down. You know, I've never been in a guy's actual bedroom before." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Are you even listening to me?" : Davina '(to 'Kol): " I am. But you raging about Finn when you're stuck in here and can't do anything about it isn't going to help. What you need is something to take your mind off it." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "It won't work." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "Is that a challenge?" :Kol '(to 'Davina): "I just want Finn to suffer for what he did to me. For what he did to us." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "He will. I promise." :- Alone with Everybody : : : Dating Timeline First relationship (platonic and/or romantic): First date: Alive and Kicking (2x02) Official as: The Map of Moments (2x09) Separated: I Love You, Goodbye (2x14) *Reason: Kol (witch body he was possessing) died. Reunited: A Streetcar Named Desire (3x14) *Reason: Davina resurrects Kol, by channeling a Nexus Vorti for power. * In An Old Friend Calls (3x15), they have sex for the first time. Videos Davina Meets Kaleb 2x01 Kol and Davina see each other for the first time 2x01 Kol and Davina on their first date 2x02 The Originals 2x07 Kol Davina "Most girls like this but then your not like most girls!" The Originals 2x07 Kol Davina "Spying on the prettiest witch in town!" The Originals - I Love You, Goodbye Clip-0 The Originals 3x11 - Kol and Davina Kiss The Originals 3x13 Kol and Davina say goodbye The Originals 3x14 - Davina resurrects Kol. Ending scene. The Originals 3x15 - Kol & Davina kiss Gallery |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals201-1263Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1264Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1194DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1215DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1274Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1326Davinakaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1686DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1690KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1718DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1787DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1808DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0381_KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0520_Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0765_DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1422DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1487DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1500DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1704DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1846Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1891DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1997DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2009DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2067DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0443DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0444DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0532DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0674DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1085DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1148Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1183KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1238Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1245Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1654Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1657DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1855Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2398DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2403DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1924Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2102CamiDavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2381Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2388Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0289DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0306Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0318Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0359DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0380Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0403Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0405Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1118DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1134DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1776MarcelCamiKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2435DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2496Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2498Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2504DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2518DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1013Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1021Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1024Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1029DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1042KlausKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2011KlausHayleyKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2017DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2022DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2025Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2263Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2268KalebDavina.jpeg To212_124DavinaKaleb.jpg To212_130DavinaKaleb.jpg To212_320DavinaKalebAiden.jpg To212_333DavinaKalebAiden.jpg TO_214_0080DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0155DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0184DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0196DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0198DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0204Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0227DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0882Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0884Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0891Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1014DavinaKalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1022Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1025Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1093Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1094Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_1108Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1110Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_1121KalebDavina.jpg TO_214_1279KalebRebekahv-Davina.jpg |-|Season Three= TO311KOLVINA1.jpg TO311KOLVINA2.jpg TO311KOLVINA3.jpg TO311KOLVINA4.jpg TO311KOLVINA5.jpg TO311KOLVINA6.jpg TO311KOLVINA7.jpg TO311KOLVINA8.jpg TO311KOLVINA9.jpg TO311KOLVINA10.jpg TO311KOLVINA11.jpg TO311KOLVINA12.jpg TO313KOLVINA1.jpg TO313KOLVINA2.jpg TO313KOLVINA3.jpg TO313KOLVINA4.jpg TO313KOLVINA5.jpg TO313KOLVINA6.jpg TO313KOLVINA7.jpg TO313KOLVINA8.jpg TO314KOLVINA1.jpg TO314KOLVINA2.jpg TO314KOLVINA3.jpg TO314KOLVINA4.jpg TO315KOLVINA1.jpg TO315KOLVINA2.jpg TO315KOLVINA3.jpg TO315KOLVINA4.jpg TO315KOLVINA5.jpg TO315KOLVINA6.jpg TO315KOLVINA7.jpg TO315KOLVINA8.jpg TO315KOLVINA9.jpg TO315KOLVINA10.jpg TO315KOLVINA11.jpg TO315KOLVINA12.jpg TO315KOLVINA13.jpg TO315KOLVINA14.jpg TO315KOLVINA15.jpg TO315KOLVINA16.jpg Trivia *Despite Kol returning in Season 2, the Kol and Davina relationship was shipped from the first season by fans. *Davina was at first unaware that Kaleb was really Kol Mikaelson, an Original Vampire. *Kol has a tendency to flirt with her and considers her to be "gorgeous" and the "prettiest" witch in town. *Davina and Kaleb/Kol met in Rebirth, and went on their first date in Alive and Kicking. **Kol/Kaleb stood her up for Coffee, but went to dinner with her on his mother's request. It is unknown if he wanted to go out with her or not. ** To audiences, it seemed as though Kol was genuinely enjoying the date with Davina as he was not focusing on extracting information from her like Finn and Esther wanted him to do, but was opting to charm her. *It was noted that Kol could have left Davina to fend for herself in Alive and Kicking, but chose to stay and even tried to defend her honor. * Despite Kol returning in Season 2, the Kol and Davina relationship was shipped from the first season by some fans. * There are a number of parallels between Kol and Davina. ** They don't like being told what to do and have authority issues, showing a tendency to be rude and arrogant to those who are more powerful than they are. ** Their mothers were controlling. ** Their deaths involved them being sacrificed for the cause of another. Davina was killed for the sake of the witches regaining power, and Kol was killed to complete the map to the cure. ** Before their deaths, both of them gained an advantage, though that advantage was what ultimately resulted in them dying. Davina had the power of the Harvest, but it became too much for her. Kol stole both the White Oak Stake and most of Klaus' daggers, but his possession of the stake was what got him killed. ** Both were petrified of death, but finally accepted their fate. ** After coming back to life, they're both oppressed in some way. Davina was under the control of her coven while Kol is being controlled by his mother. ** They have both played the role of a secret weapon. Davina was Marcel's, being 'trapped' in her attic during that time, while Kol is a secret weapon for Esther, trapped in Kaleb's body. ** They have both been underestimated. ** They both been tortured by The Ancestors; Davina because of her association with Marcel and not doing The Harvest for a year, and Kol for his Original status. * In'' Red Door, Kol admitted to Davina that he liked her. * As of ''Red Door, Davina knows who he is. ** She found this out when she tried to borrow his magic to unlink. ** She still seems to like him, even though she knows who he really is. * He had the choice to either kill the spell or kill her, he chose to kill the spell instead, claiming that he liked her. * Kol knew her ancestor Mary-Alice Claire at turn of the 20th century as he had a relationship with her. However turns out that they both were just using each other. * Due to Kol's vast knowledge of magic, Davina told him he had a "freaky witch encyclopedia brain". * Kol and Davina share their first kiss in The Map of Moments, their second kiss in Brotherhood of the Damned and their third kiss in I Love You, Goodbye. * In When the Levee Breaks, the dagger is finally used on Klaus by Elijah after Davina gives it to Marcel. *Davina used her one shot as Regent in an attempt to bring Kol back. * The actors who portray them, Danielle Campbell (Davina) and Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol) are friends in real life. **Nathaniel Buzolic, Danielle Campbell and Charles Michael Davis have been known to ship them. * Michael Narducci stated that Davina and Kol are "True Love" https://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/659904814646595584 * Davina reunited with Kol in Wild at Heart and although was at first startled by his original body, quickly recovered and was then overjoyed to see him again. * In A Streetcar Named Desire, Davina successfully resurrected Kol as an Original Vampire (much to her surprise). ** Both of them died and have been resurrected at least once. * In An Old Friend Calls, the pair consummated their relationship. ** It is more than likely Davina lost her virginity to him being she hasn't had any romantic relationships mentioned prior to Tim or any other romantic interests mentioned before Kol. References See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship